Automatic communication between data processing systems, connected as nodes in a network, in such a way that one system is performing tasks for another, is becoming a necessity in present day, large scale, data processing. Any such communication must be unambiguous and fully explicit as, unlike human languages in which shades of meaning can be implied and interpreted by the tone of voice, no comparable interpretive capability has been designed for machine languages.